


Born at a Crawl

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [41]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, Brendon Urie Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, brallon, brallon mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: New York traffic sucks.





	Born at a Crawl

Brendon sat in the back seat, feet propped up against the back of the passenger seat. He was hunched over, holding his stomach and groaning in pain. These contractions were coming on fast and intense, and getting worse. Brendon wasn't sure how long they'd been in the car, but it definitely felt like too long. His babies were almost there, he knew it. 

"Dallon...g-go faster!" Brendon was trying not to shout, but this was getting bad. "A-Ah, these babies aren't gonna wait!"

"Hang on, Brendon." Dallon glanced back for a moment, having come to a stop light. God, he hated New York traffic. He was caught in a sea of taxis going nowhere fast, and Brendon was ready to burst. 

At least they were on their way, though. After their Uber never arrived, they were lucky enough to be able to rent a car from the hotel. In retrospect they could've called an ambulance, but at this point they were already on their way, so it wasn't gonna work out. New parents panic: They were tired from a show the night before, they were both anxious about the twins, and it'd all culminated into this. Brendon was starting to doubt they'd be able to check in before he had his kids all over the waiting room floor.

"Fuck...move somebody!" Dallon laid on the horn for a few seconds, putting his head down on the steering wheel afterwards. "Damn it...why'd we have to come all the way out here?"

"Could we decline an invitation to the Grammys, Dallon?" Brendon replied between quick breaths.

"I mean...fair point, but I wish they'd just have them in LA." Dallon sighed. "You doing alright back there?"

"I-I think so...no, not really." Brendon rubbed his sides with a little bit of pressure, giving a soft moan. "Th-They're about to come out...I don't think we can make it."

"Fuck...how far apart are you're contractions?" 

"They're not..." Brendon almost cried out in pain. "Dallon, it's happening!"

"Okay, okay, breathe." Dallon looking around for a place to pull over. "I'll be right there, baby. A few more minutes."

"Hurry," Brendon gasped, feeling himself start to crown. "We-We're about to be parents back here."

***

"Come on, Brendon, keep pushing!" Dallon held Brendon's legs, keeping them in place as Brendon trembled in the seat, screaming and pushing as hard as he could. 

"Why...did we have such...l-long babies!?" Brendon screamed, back arching a bit from the strain.

"I apologize for my legs," Dallon said, gritting his teeth a bit as he reached down to help a bit. "Almost there...I feel the shoulders..oh God, what a phrase..."

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay, just keep going!"

It took a few more curses, but the first baby came out, a baby boy that sounded very much like his mother about now. Minutes later he was joined by a little girl, with a voice just as strong, but lighter hair. They were both lovely, plump as a newborn should be and once they'd realized what had happened, very happy to be in their parents' arms. Brendon never wanted to let them go again as he cuddled the blanket covered infants to his bare chest. 

"Dallon...we-we did it," he said, voice hoarse and tears pouring down his face like the sweat dabbling his forehead. 

"Yeah we did, lovebug." Dallon watched the babies squirm against his boyfriend's skin, grinning as their cries faded to soft little coos and sighs. "The ambulance is on its way too. Soon you'll be all cleaned up and in a bed with some nice, pain relief."

"It won't make up for the planned c-section...but good enough." Brendon smiled softly and his eyes closed. "Thank...thank you for going so above and beyond, dad...this is gonna be a headline."

"I'm sure it is, baby." Dallon brushed his hair back. "I only care about you, though. You guys being alright, that's what matters."

"Mmhmm...yeah." Brendon was already passing out. 

Dallon grinned and tucked him in a bit. They could rest for now. It's not like the EMTs weren't stuck in the New York traffic too.


End file.
